


Imagine...

by dailysonnycarisiimagines



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Sex, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailysonnycarisiimagines/pseuds/dailysonnycarisiimagines
Summary: Hi everyone !I'm gonna start putting some quick/little 'imagine' include a gif let me know if you like it or if you prefer without the gif.





	Imagine...

                                                                            

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Imagine waking up, walking downstairs, through the kitchen, and then focus your eyes though the window, you can see Sonny relaxing on a deck chair in your backyard, and quickly notice his hand, up and down on a quick movements on his cock. You bite your lip and starting feeling warm between your legs, his cock seems really hard, it puts you your mouth water, you feel naughty to watch him, hiding, while the pleasure is growing up in you. His body lifts, vibrates, until he cum all over his hands


End file.
